Blind date
by camelot4eva
Summary: This story is Au. In order to go on a date with Gwen, Arthur has to bring along someone as a blind date for her friend. M/M. Enjoy.


**Sadly I don't own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

**Just something I came up with.**

**Enjoy :D**

**

* * *

**Arthur ran up the stairs, taking two at a time heading for Morgana's room, not bothering to knock, he burst in.

Morgana squealed. "Arthur! Dickhead. You don't just burst into a girls room without knocking. I could have been half naked from getting undressed or something."

Arthur frowned. "Undressed? It's the middle of the day." Arthur stated.

"Yeah?" Morgana said looking at him as if to say 'what's your point?'

Arthur shook his head. "Look. Whatever. I need a favour."

Morgana narrowed her eyes at Arthur. "What kind of favour?"

"A really big one."

"Am I going to like it?"

"That's up to you."

Morgana sighed. "Fine. What's up?"

"Guinevere has agreed to go out with me tomorrow."

"About time. You two have been doing nothing but flirt outrageously with each other for the past six months."

"I know."

"So what is it you want me to do?"

"That's the thing. Guinevere has agreed to go on a date with me if I bring someone along as a kind of blind date for her friend. And I know that you are single at the moment."

"Single, yes. But I'm also straight Arthur."

"I know that. Her friend that she's bringing along is male."

"Is he good looking?"

"I don't know. I've never met the bloke. I don't think I have anyway. His name sounds familiar. She probably introduced me to him and I forgot what he looks like."

"How could you forget?"

"Because when someone like Guinevere is standing next to me I'm hardly going to think 'god this bloke is gorgeous' am I."

"I don't know Arthur."

"Please Morgana. I'll owe you big time and if the bloke is not attractive I'll owe you even bigger."

Morgana sighed looking at the pleading look on Arthur's face. "Fine." she said, hoping she not regret agreeing.

Arthur moved forward and hugged Morgana. "Oh thank you Morgana."

* * *

The next morning Arthur was banging on the bathroom door. "Morgana how long does it take you to get ready. It's not as if it's been you that has been waiting six months for this happen."

"That's not my fault. You should have plucked up the courage and asked her sooner." came Morgana's reply.

"Morgana. I need to get ready."

"Arthur. How many bedrooms does this house have?"

"Ten."

"So if someone was using one bedroom then you'd go and use another one. Correct?"

"Yes."

"How many study rooms?"

"Four."

"So if you wanted to study and one of the rooms were taken, what would you do?"

"Use another study."

"How many bathrooms does this house have?"

"Five."

"And if someone was using a bathroom and you needed the bathroom, what would you do?"

"Use another one."

"Exactly. So go and use another bathroom."

"I can't the other two bathrooms up here, one's being repaired and the other is being decorated. That leaves the bathrooms downstairs."

"What's up with using one of them?"

"One of father's business partners is here and he has brought his daughter along. Sophia. I can't get away from her once she spots me."

"Just tell her that your not interested."

"I've tried dozens of times, but she has selective hearing, she will listen to anything but as soon as I tell her that I'm not interested it's like she can't hear me. Look please Morgana?"

Morgana stepped out of the bathroom. "All done."

"Thank you." Arthur walked past her to go in the bathroom, he went to shut the door but Morgana stopped him before he could do so. "You know. If you just sat and waited patiently, I would have been out a lot quicker. It took me longer because I had to stop what I was doing to answer you."

"And I would have started to get ready if you didn't keep this door open." Arthur replied before pushing the door shut.

* * *

Arthur and Morgana were sat at the restaurant waiting for Gwen and her friend. "What time did they say that they will be here?" Morgana asked.

"Quarter past twelve." Arthur looked at his watch. "And it's that now. So hopefully they'll be here any minute." Arthur looked out the window and saw Gwen and her friend walking towards the restaurant.

"Ok. Here they come." Arthur turned to Morgana. "Right. How do I look?"

Morgana looked at him. "Oh. Um. I don't care."

"Arthur." Gwen called out.

Arthur and Morgana stood up. "That's her friend? Isn't he skinny." Morgana mumbled.

"You stand need to talk. You're a good pair together." Arthur mumbled back.

"We'll see."

Gwen and her friend approached the table. Gwen walked up to Arthur and kissed him. "Arthur."

"Guinevere."

"This is my friend Merlin. Merlin you remember Arthur from the other week don't you?"

"Course I do. How could I forget? What a prat."

Morgana laughed which caused Merlin to look at her. "Sorry. It's just that I couldn't agree with you more. You meet him once and know that he's a prat. Don't you feel sorry for me? I still have to live with him."

Merlin smiled. "You must be Morgana."

"I must be. It's nice to meet you Merlin."

"You too."

They all sat down at the table. Arthur sat next to Gwen and Morgana sat next to Merlin.

* * *

Through their meal Arthur and Gwen did nothing but flirt with each other whilst Merlin and Morgana ignored them and talked amongst themselves, finding they had a lot in common.

"Morgana can I talk to you in private for a minute please?" Arthur asked, taking notice of her for the first time since Gwen walked in.

"Sure."

Merlin stood up from the table when Morgana stood up. Arthur looked at him. "It's just Morgana I want a word with."

"I know that."

"Then why have you stood up?"

"That's what you do when a lady from the table stands up."

"Thank you Merlin." Morgana said, blushing as she followed Arthur.

"What's up?"

"I'm in. We're going back to the house."

"You're just going to leave me here?"

"Well why not? It's not as if you're not enjoying your date with Merlin."

"How would you know? Neither of you have even acknowledged us."

"How do you know you're in anyway?"

"Because I asked her what she wants for dessert and she said what she has in mind for dessert is frowned upon in public places."

"So officially it's your date but me and Merlin end up paying because you're leaving?"

Arthur took a credit card out of his wallet and handed it to Morgana. "There. Dinner's on me."

"What's the pin number?

"6 and then our house number."

"Fine. Get going."

Arthur kissed Morgana on the cheek. "Thanks Morgana."

They both walked over to Merlin and Gwen to find them standing. "Are you ready to go?" Arthur asked Gwen who smiled and nodded before leaving with Arthur.

Merlin waited for Morgana to sit down before sitting down himself. "Do you want dessert?" Merlin asked.

"No. Arthur's gave us his credit card along with his pin number before dumping us both to go and have sex. Big mistake."

Merlin smiled. "How about we pay then move on to somewhere else?"

"I love the way you think Merlin."

After paying, they left. "There's a big fair on. How about we go to that?"

"I'm not exactly dressed for a fair."

Merlin looked her up and down and saw that she was right. A short tight dress and heels isn't the best outfit for a fair. "Well. Lets go and buy you something that you can wear for the fair."

"I haven't got my purse."

"You've got Arthur's credit card." Merlin pointed out. Morgana smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

They were in a shop looking at clothes. Merlin was holding a pair of jeans and some wedged sandals for Morgana that she already decided to buy whilst Morgana was looking for a top to go with them. "Merlin I can't decide. It 's either this red top with thin straps or this blue top with no straps that cuts straight across the top."

Merlin looked at both of them in her hands. "Which one is more expensive?"

"The blue one."

"Get that one then." Merlin said making Morgana smile.

Morgana asked the woman at the till if she could use the changing room to change into them after paying.

The woman took the labels of the off the clothes and sandals and handed her the clothes to change into whilst she scanned the labels.

Morgana told Merlin the pin number before handing over Arthur's credit card.

When Morgana walked off to the changing rooms the woman told Merlin the total and Merlin handed over the card. "Any cash back sir?" she asked causing Merlin to smile.

"I'm going to have to go home anyway because I need my money for the fair." Morgana stated as she left the shop with Merlin.

"No you don't. I handed over the credit card to pay and the woman asked if I wanted cash back."

Morgana smiled. "You didn't."

"I'm a sucker for saying yes to people."

"How much?"

"A couple."

"A couple of hundred?"

"Yeah."

Morgana laughed. "I could easily fall for you Merlin."

"I hope you do. Shall we go to the fair?" he asked, holding his hand out.

Morgana took his hand in hers. "Lets."

* * *

After going on every ride on the fair Morgana took Merlin back to her house. "This has been one of the best days Merlin." she said as she opened her front door.

"I couldn't agree more." Merlin leaned over and kissed Morgana. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They stumbled into the house as the kiss became more passionate.

Morgana pulled back when Merlin kicked the door shut behind him. "Care to stay the night?"

"Yeah."

Morgana kissed him again before leading him upstairs.

* * *

The next morning. Arthur wanted to apologise for leaving Morgana like that. He knocked on Morgana's bedroom door. When there was no answer, he quietly opened the door walked in and stumbled forward as he tripped on a piece of clothing on the floor. Looking down to see what he tripped up on, he saw a pair of boxer shorts.

He looked over to Morgana's bed to find her fast asleep with her arms wrapped around Merlin.

Glad that things turned out alright, Arthur turned around to leave the room when he noticed his credit card on her desk next to a couple of receipts. He looked at the receipts and noticed that not only had she bought herself new clothes and shoes using his credit card, she also got two hundred pound cash back.

Arthur eyes widened. "What the fuck?" he yelled causing Merlin and Morgana to wake up. Holding the duvet up to keep herself covered, Morgana sat up a bit. "Arthur? What are you-?" she stopped when she noticed the card and receipts in his hand. He looked pissed.

"Ah."

"Ah?" he asked. "Care to explain this?"

"Erm."

* * *

_There you go. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I've enjoyed writing it._

_Review? x  
_


End file.
